Chapter Two
by hidan115
Summary: Now in the Akatsuki, what will Keiko do?


"What was that!?" Dankuni asked as we jumped throug the forest, Mario speeding ahead like always.  
I shook my head. "I don't know." I looked around at the clear forest. "Come on, we're going to go another way." We jumped to the East, finding it harder and harder to see the farther we went. I yeled jumping backwards when an explosion hit us from the front. The sudden burst of agonizing screams of our teammates rattled the air around us. Another explosion threw me into a tree.  
"What do we have here?" I opened my eyes to see a man with short silver hair, purle eyes, a pink sythe, and the Akatsuki cloak on his shirtless body. "A little girl trying to defened her friends?"  
"Shut tup and fight me!" I snarled.  
"Hidan! Kill her and get it over with," I looked over his shoulder to see three other people standing behind him. One with strange headgear on over his left eye, one with an orange and swirl mask, and the other one with deep green eyes.  
"Oh well. They're ready to leave. I can see why. This place is boring." I glared at him. Sure he was right about this being boring as Hell, but he attacked me first! Before I could move to him four kunai streaked for Hidan, missing his body by only inches. "Thanks, Dankuni!" I said nodding to him.  
Not even half a second later Hidan was in front of me. That's when your clan's legacy kicked into full efect. i were just as fast as Hidan, stabbing him in the throat with a blade. Gotchya. i smirked.  
The masked man with green eyes was behind me, attepmting to kick me in the head, but being faster was an advantage I put to good use. "Too slow!" I yelled stricking him.  
The next one, the one from the Stone that I reconized as Deidara, smirked. "Water ANBU? How pitfuly, un." He said smiling sending his clay figures at me.  
"Oh come on now! I know about your bombs!" I smiled, throwing my own jutsu out to him. The only one that was unique to my clan; "Hirika!" Fire, Water, and Electicity shot at him from all pores of my body.  
"Damn it un!" Deidara yelled at me as he fell back onto his butt. "We should get out of here before she kills us." He said to his group.  
Hidan began laughing histerically. "I'd love to see you try it!"  
I got into a fighting stance, readying myself for the longest fight I was going to face. The masked man with green eyes jumped at Dankuni, keeping him busy while Deidara and Hidan attacked me. "Three on one, seems a bit unfaris, don't you think?" I asked dodging their attacks.  
"Tobi doesn't fight worth a damn, un!" Deidara yelled in anger as the oranged masked one ran for cover.  
They have a member who doesn't fight!? I thought to myself making my hand signs. "Ready to see my next move? The only one specifically designed by myself?" the dark auroa surrounded me, turnign my hair white and my eyes black. I changed my Chackra over from normal to pure dark. "Like what you see?" I asked placing my hand on my hip, standing sideways with a flirtatious smirk.  
"So, you are the girl that leader is looking for huh?" Hidan asked with an equally flirtatious smile. "You're the Nigashi girl."  
"So you've heard of me, huh?" I asked charging for him. Our blades collided hard against one another. I let go of my sword, formed the chackra to my hands in the form of an impenatrable blade, and cut. He was just seconds from being chopped in half like that tree behind him.  
"I have an offer for you from my leader." He said standing straight up.  
"What kind of an offer?" I asked, keeping my stance.  
"Lets be civil about this, shall we?" I watched him for a second, making sure to keep my chackra level just high enough to spike up again if he tried anything.  
"Good. Now then, me and my teammates were sent out here to find you."  
"Why?"  
"Leader thinks that you have great potential. He wants you to join the Akatsuki."  
"Why would I join you?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "And who is this Leader? How does he know me?"  
He laughed and turned around.  
"We know more about you than you ever will know about yourself."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"You'll see once you join."  
"Tell me!" I balled my hands into fists, ready to kill him…  
"We know why your family abandoned you." He said turning back to me.  
"Wrong! They were murdered!" I said stopping in my tracks, almost intruged by what I was hearing.  
"Ha! You're such a stupid little girl." Hidan said. "They left you, went on a mission and left. They saw what happened to you and walked away. Trust me, we've been watching you for quite sometime now."  
"You've been what?" They left me? Why?  
"Just think about what I've said, oh, and it has everythign to do with your village." And just like that they were gone.  
"Kieko!" Dankuni called for me. "Are you okay? What happened? They just vanished."  
I nodded to him, confused about my past, lost about who I am… "Yeah, I know. We better find the others and get back to the village." I said jumping to where the others were…or used to be….they were all burned to the bone. "Wow." I said blinking.  
"Don't you feel anything for them?" Dankuni asked in a surprised, angered shock.  
"Nope. Not one thing." I said walking away. "They make my stomach turn." I looked back at him. "What is it Dankuni?"  
"How could you be so hateful to your own village?" He asked harshly. "The only village who has been you're family!"  
"You don't know what this village did to me." I yelled turning back to the village. For the next few hours thngs were quiet between us. If I could have lived with Orochimaru I would have, regardless of the rumors about him and his sadistic medical tests. Should I trust them? Well, what harm could it do? I already hate this hellhole. Maybe a little adventure would be good for me. I thought sighing as we walked back to the gates.

….  
It took about three hours to give the entire report, plus or minus a few minor details. Once we were done I started to head back to my 'home'. What am I going to do? If I stay here I'll live my life as an outcast. If I leave to join them I'll become a rogue, hunted for the rest of my life….but…he said they abandonded me. Why?  
I smirked at the setting sun. "This is the last time I'll sleep safely."


End file.
